newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar
December 3, 1987 Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Actress, Master) 12/03/2001 Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Filmography Films Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (Piglet) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) (Piglet) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Mulan 2 (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash, Max) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash, Max) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) Leroy & Stitch (2006) Over The Hedge (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) WALL-E (2008) The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh) Pixie Hollow Games (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) (Tepig) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012)'' Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) The Peanuts Movie (2015) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Maya The Bee: The Honey Games (2018) Pokémon The Movie: Everyone’s Story (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Television Beyblade (2003) Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) House Of Mouse (2003) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) George Shrinks (2003–2004) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) Inuyasha (2003–2013) (Inuyasha) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2006) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford) JoJo's Circus (2003–2007) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) Dora the Explorer (2003–2007) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003–2007) Tutenstein (2003–2008) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Blue’s Clues (2004) The Fairly OddParents (2004) The Wild Thornberrys (2004) Evil Con Carne (2004) Johnny Bravo (2004) Megas XLR (2004–2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2004–2006) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004–2006) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2006) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004–2006) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) ToddWorld (2004–2008) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–2015; 2017–Present) (Silder, Scanner, Pearl, Ollie) Dragon Tales (2005) Pet Alien (2005) Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) Ed, Edd n Eddy (2005–2007) Robotboy (2005–2008) Johnny Test (2005–2008) ChalkZone (2005–2008) (Rudy) Camp Lazlo (2005–2008) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Marcel) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey (2005–2008) Naruto (2005–2009) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006) Recess (2006) Invader Zim (2006) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) The Replacements (2006–2007) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) Hanny Manny (2006–2008) Horseland (2006–2008) The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) Blue’s Room (2007) Kim Possible (2007) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Kenny) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Making Fiends (2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) The Mighty B! (2008–2009) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho, Shun, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron, Marucho) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho, Shun) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho, Shun, Robin, Noah, Rafe) Olivia (2009–2010) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Jungle Junction (2009–2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) 64 Zoo Lane (2010–2013) Generator Rex (2010–2013) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Tsubasa; Hyoma, Sora Akatsuki) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Tsubasa; Masamune; Hyoma; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Yuki; Tsubasa; Masamune; Hyoma; Chris; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Takanosuke Shishiya) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Tepig) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (Tepig) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2012) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Slugterra (2012–2016) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) Peanuts (2014–Present) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemont) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) The Tom And Jerry Show (2014–Present) Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014–Present) Phineas And Ferb (2015) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemont) We Bare Bears (2015–Present) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemont) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–Present) The Loud House (2016–Present) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) Max & Ruby (2016–2017) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Puppy Dog Pals (2017–Present) Ben 10 (2016) (2017–Present) Mega Man (2018 TV Series) (2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) 101 Dalmatian Street (2018) Blue’s Clues (Reboot) (TBA 2018) Animaniacs (Reboot) (TBA 2020) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2020) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force (2006) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 2 (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho, Billy, Klaus, Shun) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi)